


Biblical Apocalae Are Not So Bad

by Selador



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer was not what Dean expected. For one, he was English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biblical Apocalae Are Not So Bad

As Ruby’s body fell to the floor, Dean grabbed Sam’s arm to pull him out of the room even while he was thinking, _We’re not going to survive this_. The ground rumbled and shook, and a beam of bright, cold light that burned Dean’s eyes began to erupt from beneath Lilith.

He tried to pull Sam out because Dean knew like any good hunter that when you’re outgunned, you run. But Sam, maybe in shock, maybe thinking the exact same thing that Dean was that they couldn’t outrun this, couldn’t outrun the gap between the two of them and the Devil himself.

The mere sight of an angel could burn the eyes of a human. And that was just an angel like Castiel, let alone the baddest archangel of them all. Dean figured they would be incinerated even before Lucifer even really appeared.

The light became much to bright to keep his eyes open, Dean had to shut them. He gripped Sam’s arm tighter and felt Sam’s tighten in response and Dean hoped that he would have the good fortune to die at the same time as his brother.

The room shook and shook and both of the Winchesters fell down. Dean landed painfully on his ass, pulling Sam partially on top of him to protect him from the fall. Knowing that he was about to die, Dean held onto his brother, squeezing his eyes shut.

Squeezing them shut so tightly, he didn’t notice when the light and shaking ended. It became so still and quiet that if he had been able to think through his panic, Dean would have thought he had died.

“Are you two alright?”

The words floated in the air and sunk slowly into Dean’s head. His eyes snapped open. Next to him (and also on top of him still, which, if they didn’t die soon, was going to start being painful), Sam tensed. He’d opened his eyes too.

They both stared up.

In front of them, carefully avoiding the bloody mess of Lilith on the floor, was a man with jet black hair, and a ratty set of jeans, scuffed shoes, and a jacket that was made more of patches than the original material. “You aren’t hurt, are you?” And he was English. He walked carefully out of the mess of blood, but seemed unsteady on his feet. “Ah, got some blood on my shoe. That was a bit of a doozy, I suppose.” He was closer now, smiling faintly, and now Dean could see his bright, bright green eyes that put his own to shame.

This... this had to be Lucifer.

Something about that wasn’t right at all.

“So... can you two not speak? Or is there something getting in the way? Language barrier? How long’s it been? I suppose that the time that passed for me would be different than the amount of time that passed here though, so that wouldn’t be very helpful.” Directly in front of them now, he bent down, grabbed Sam’s arm, and pulled him up. He then did the same for Dean, who let him pull him up (far, far too easily considering how much larger Dean was than him) with a stunned acceptance.

Sam and Dean just stared. The stare was returned with polite expectation, and Sam stuttered out, “Who—who are you?”

“The name’s Harry. You may know me better as Lucifer, but you can just call me Harry. Or Lucy, if you must. But just not Lucifer,” he grinned, “it tends to alarm people.”

And so they bore witness to Lucifer’s rising.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Will be continued maybe. Finished for now.


End file.
